


Scream

by LaughingFreak



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Old Work.

His voice went as high as it could go, his scream echoing the lyrics of his soul. Fans screamed for more as the guitars ripped. The drums beaten the hell out of and the bass strummed low from the darkened stage.  
  
If he could, he would scream for as long as he could if only to protect the guitarist. His guitarist.  
  
Those fans that questioned his beauty are who he is aiming his anger at, singing to them.  
  
This is his  _fuck you_.  
  
Andou Daisuke is fucking beautiful.  
  
Kyo believed that from the bottom of his heart.


End file.
